


A kiss for luck

by Servena



Series: Endgame AU [2]
Category: Endgame Series - James Frey & Nils Johnson-Shelton
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Mostly Dialogue, No subclauses, Only sound descriptions, Worry, Writing Exercise, preparations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 10:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13809609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/pseuds/Servena
Summary: „I still think this is a really bad idea.”





	A kiss for luck

„I still think this is a really bad idea.”

“I know.”

The click of a gun being loaded, followed by a sigh. “My mother is going to disown me.”

Another click. “Luckily for both of us, your mother isn’t here.”

“Doesn’t mean she won’t find out. Trust me, it might take some time, but she’s gonna find out. Hopefully I’m either the winner or dead by then. Otherwise I’m gonna wish I was. Dead, I mean.”

“Well, there’s always mercy killing.” A short, snorting laughter, followed by silence. It’s not really funny after all.

The sound of a zipper as a knapsack is being opened and things are pushed inside. “Maybe we can all be winners after today.”

“So you trust them?” A slight amount of chastising in his voice.

“Hilal tried to get us to make peace from the beginning, remember? Only nobody listened to him.”

“It’s not the Aksumite I’m worried about.”

“Yeah.” The rustling of clothes. “But I think it will be fine.”

“I hope you’re right.”

“It has to be. Otherwise, what will we do?”

A moment of silence. “Win.”

There’s no answer for that.

“Time?”

“12:15 sharp.”

“Same here. Remember the plan?”

The question is answered without words.

“Let’s go then.”

The sound of two pairs of boots on a wooden floor.

“Jago.”

The boots stop. “What?”

“Kiss for luck?”

“I don’t believe in luck.”

The soft, barely audible sound of lips meeting other lips, then the boots resume their pace.

A door slams shut.

Silence.


End file.
